User blog:JadeAlannah/Jade Talks About Random Stuff!
Heyaa, welcome to the...Um...Blog? that I will be talking about anything that comes to my mind! FEK YEAH! Also its a Q&A that will never ends so yeah! Have fun! Oh and every Friday I shall put a new blog so stay tuned! JadeAlannah- Blog #1 Heey! I'm JadeAlannah, and I bet ya this grape isn't green! *Pulls out a green grape*..Godammit... Today I'll be talking about food!, in this world EVERYTHING needs their "Food" to move!, the cars move with gasoline, the planes fly with Kerosene *Cough cough* I looked that up in wikipidia *Cough cough. And us humans need food to move!, we all love food!, its like your Senpai! But imagine your Senpai on top of a pizza its so much better! but the most delicious food is always the most unhealthy one, and for people like me that love food, this is a curse, because when the food is most delicious, less healthy, WHYYY? And its the same for everyone have you ever seen this happen?: Le father: EAT YOUR FRIES, SON! Le son: But daaad I don't want fries! Le father: EAT YOUR HAMBURGER! Le son: But daaaad, I want broccoli! Le father: THE HAMBURGER I SAID! No! That doesn't pizza- I mean doesn't happen! Talking about fries, have you ever been so hungry but for chips? You go buy yourself a biiig bag of chips, but when you open them...Eh I'll show you what happens: Le client: Oe I want to buy this *Shows le big bag of chips* Le cashier: That will be 3.99 please Le client: *Pays* Thank chu *Walks out and opens bag with friends* -Randomly a fan is at the end of the bag of chips, blowing air at le client and friends, they start to pose like Ton Ton as the wind blows from the bag and Death by Glamour is heard in the background* Yeaaah something like that!, well let's say you want to eat something a bit more..Like..FOOD? Well you go to a restaurant, you order your food, all good..But something I've noticed that other people do in Panama is that they complement the cheff when they like the food! Maybe a thank you and a tip is enough? but noo it isn't, maybe I'm just being selfish but I wonder what happens in the kitchen when they tell the cheff..Is is something like: Le person who takes orders: ROBERTO, THEY LIKE YOU AND YOUR FOOD CUZ YOUR FAB Le cheff: Awe Le person who takes orders: Awe! Le cheff: Come here! -The rest of the scene is an error- Yep...I have a perverted mind I know, Well another thing I think about is, HOW THE HELL DID THEY DISCOVER THE MILK FOR THE FIRST TIME? Idfk if school made a class about this but meanwhile, my question is what were they doing to the cow?! since you have to grab the cow and..You know..Milk it! Was it something like: Le boss: OE YOU! FIND ANOTHER THING THAT PEOPLE CAN EAT1!!1!!! Le slave: But boss- Le boss: DO IT OR ELSE!!11!!! Le slave: Yeah but where? Le boss: I dunno with the cow? Le slave: I'll do my best *Walks to room cow is* Le slave: Hello cow? - Flirty music starts- Le cow: Muu muu! Le slave: *Walks closer to the cow closing door behind him* -Five minutes later- Le slave: *Walks back to boss with a glass of milk and whole body full of milk traumatized* B-B-Boss... Le boss: WOW JOHN HOW DID YA DO THAT?! Le slave: don't make me do it again, I QUIT! *Gives le boss the glass of milk and runs away crying* ..What? That's how I imagine it.. also about milk ..I mean its like immortal if you think about it!. Cause' you can leave an apple on the table and this happens: Le apple: *Is brand new* Ayy Le apple: *An hour later still not eaten and it turns color brown or some shit like that* Awe :( Le apple: *Some four hours later gets all gross and nasty* NUUU! Meanwhile, with the milk: Mighty malk: *Is brand new left on table* Oe! Mighty mulk: *Still brand new but starts to get a nasty smell some hours later* Meh Mightly malk: *Is all gross and nasty an hour later* Eh?! Mighty mulk: *Randomly transforms into cheese* YAY! I wonder at times..How did people figure out what to eat and not to eat at that time? was it something like: Random slave: *Points at big* Can we eat that? Random person who figured it out: Hmm..Yeah we can eat that! Random slave: *Gives a cat to random person you figured it out* What about a cat? Random preson who figured it out: Hm...I dunno let me see *Random preson who figured it out takes the cat and smells it, then starts licking it a bit* Ew no name him..SEBASTIAN! *Gives the cat to Random slave* Random Slave: B-But sir- Random person who figured it out: SEBASTIAN I SAID!! Well the food is to eat! *Sarcasm* Naah, duh of course ya idiot!...*no sacasm* But it is also to do math, for example the teachers always say "If you grab four apples, and you take two, there will be two apples left" shit like that no one really cares about losing a couple of apples, but for food lovers if one day a teacher would use something like..Pizza as an example it would be something like: Le teacher: Pedro! Le Pedro: Yes? Le teacher: If you had ten pizzas and I took five how many would you have left? Le Pedro: I would have ten pizzas and one dead body! Le teacher: *Walks away scared* Yep, something like that, well I hope you enjoyed this blog cuz I'm ending it here, tell me if you want this blog to end or I should talk about more things, remember that this is also a Q&A for me, take care! JADEALANNAH'S BLOG #2 Hai! So I know I said I would post the blog on Friday buut that ended up being 100 years later! Sorry about that- anyways the blog is back! So yeah! Um let's start the blog and I bet you that my name is Jade! HA you owe me one ice cream since my name IS Jade! Okay so today I'll be talking about types of friends, thank you Tim for the idea and next blog is about P *error* a, I still have to find what to talk about it- Anyways on with the blog! ANYWAYS like I said we're going to be talking about types of friends! Because we all need friends for our cell sy- fek that's not right...Uh...*Ahem* as I was saying, we all have at least one friend! there's a lot of types of friends and that's why I did a little tiny list of some types of friends! SO THIS IIIIIIIIIISSSSSS *Cough* gosh my voice *Ahem* So this is 20 types of friends! FRIEND THAT TEACHES YOU THINGS YOU SHOULDN'T KNOW! (Plz no lenny faces XD) *Ahem* Please Pedro and Tutu come on stage! Le tutu: Oh come on, let's go out already! Le Pedro: No! I have to finish studying first.. Le tutu: NOW Le Pedro: NO Le tutu: Look I promise we'll just go for a bit come back early after drinking some beers. Le Pedro: Are you sure? Le tutu: Yeah I promise it will only take one hour I promi- *10 hours later* -Le tutu and le Pedro are drunk in a corner of the bar- THE GAY FRIEND WHO DOESN'T TELL ANYONE Le tutu: Today we should go out and party! Le Pedro: YEAH! Le gay: FEK YEAH Le Berto: And we can go look at some women Le Pedro and tutu: Oh yeaaaah Le gay: And then we can all four kiss eachother!- Le tutu, Pedro and Berto: What..? Le gay: Nothing! *Runs off* FRIEND WHO IS FUNNY Le funny friend: Hey, how are you? Le Pedro: PFFF AHAAHAHAHAH FRIEND WHO ALWAYS TALKS AND REMEMBERS THEIR EX Le crying friend: I MISS HER SO MUCH! *Cri* Le Berto: *Stares annoyed* Le crying friend: My life doesn't make sense without her! *Keeps crying* Le Berto: *Sighs* Le crying friend: All day I think about HER! Le Berto: Pal... Le crying friend: Y-Yes..? *sob* Le Berto: You know I love you a lot as a friend.. Le crying friend: Y-Yeah *sniff* Le Berto: BUT ITS BEEN 5 YEARS SINCE SHE BROKE UP WITH YOU FORGET HER ALREADY! THE FRIEND WHO IS SMARTER THAN YOU Le smartie: Oe, how was the exam? Le you: Good, I studied all night but I won a 6.. Le smartie: Ah, I didn't study but I won a 10! Le you: Ahahah, I'm happy for you..I'M VERY FREAKING HAPPY FOR YOU *Takes out knife* FRIEND WHO GETS SCARED BECAUSE OF EVERYTHING -Le Pedro and le Tutu are texting next to eachother- Le Pedro: Oe *pokes Le Tutu's shoulder* h- Le tutu: *throws phone up in the air* AH! FRIEND WHO IS ADDICTED TO TWITTER Le twitter addicted: Oe I see that you created an account Le Berto: Oh yeah I created it a few seconds ago.. Le twitter addicted: I also see that you don't follow me yet... Le Berto: R-Right *Giggles nervously* Le Twitter addicted: YOU'RE DEAD TO ME! FRIEND THAT SCREAMS A LOT Le screaming friend: HELLO! Le Pedro: Whoa! Le screaming friend: HOW ARE YOU?! Le Pedro: Whoa whoa, hey can you talk a bit lower..? Le screaming friend: S-Sh..? Le Pedro: Yeah a bit lower please.. Le screaming friend: OKAAAY!! THE DISTRACTED FRIEND Le tutu: Hey you know what time it is? Le distracto: Eh...Friday.. FRIEND THAT IS ADDICTED TO THEIR PHONE Le Pudu: And we all ended up naked in the street! HAHAHAH it was uh...Very...Fun...And then- hey are you paying attention? *Looks at friend addicted to phone* Le addicted phone friend: *Keeps texting* Le Pudu: Hey I'm t-talking to you..! Le addicted phone friend: *keeps texting* Le Pudu: *slaps le addicted phone friend at the back of the head* HEY JUST WAKE UP IN THE REAL WORLD SLOW FRIEND -Le friends are all laughing- Le slow friend: HAHAHAHAHAHAH...Ha...I didn't understand the joke... FRIEND THAT ONLY APPEARS WHEN THERE IS BEER AROUND Le Pedro: *Opens beer* Ah... Le beer friend: *Suddenly appears from behind looking at the beer* FRIEND THAT GIVES ADVICE WHEN NOT EVEN THEY CAN FOLLOW THEIR OWN ADVICE Le advice friend: Pal, you can't let that woman control you..You have to be the man of the relationship! THE MAN WHO LEADS THE RELATIONSHIP A TRUE MAN NEVER LETS ANYONE MAKE THEM DO ANYTHING FOR ANYONE! Le friend taking advice: *Nods crying* So true thank you.. Le advice friend's girlfriend: HONEY LET'S GO I'M GETTING BORED! Le advice friend: Coming, love! THE FRIEND THAT IS ALWAYS WITH THEIR LOVER Le Pedro: Hey I have tickets for a concert, wanna come? Le Pierre: YEAH, just let me call Percy so he can come too *dials boyfriend* Oe, Le Pedro and I are going to a concert wanna come? -The next day- Le Pedro: Hey wanna go to the club with me? Le Pierre: Let me call Percy so he can come too.. -A week later- Le Pedro: Hey! I have two tickets for the futball thing tonight! Le Pierre: Oh cool! Le Pedro: Yeah only TWO tickets for TWO people, only you and me.. Le Pierre: Yeah yeah I understand. Le Pedro: Good. Le Pierre:...I'll call Percy to see when he's free..! Le Pedro: *Facewalls* peridot was NOT here. EXAGGERATING FRIEND Le sad friend: AAAAH WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL? Le Jade: *Runs in hugging* Whoa what happened?! Le sad friend: Its horrible! Le Jade: WHAT HAPPENED WHY ARE YOU CRYING?! WHO DIED?! Le sad friend:..I-Its just that I wanted to eat my pizza but someone already ate it...WHYYY?! Le Jade: *Slaps the dog shit out of Le sad friend* THE PHYCHOPATH FRIEND Le you: Gosh I hate that dude Le phychopath: Yeah we should go to his house, beat him up, then kill him as we throw him in a river..! Le you: Ha ha what a good joke.. Le phychopath: Ha ha.RIIIGHT a joookeee *says with sacasm smiling like a maniac* FRIEND WHO NEVER TELLS ANYTHING TO ANYONE Le mysterious friend: WHOA I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! Le Pedro: Wha? what is it? Le mysterious friend: Its something super top secret! Le Pedro: Go ahead tell me! Le mysterious friend:..Its just that...That...I can't tell you... Le Pedro: *Shanks le mysterious friend* YOU.DO.NOT.DO.THAT. FRIEND THAT BULLIES YOU Le you: *Peels banana* I am so hungry to eat this banana! Le bully: *From far distance screams* GAAAAAAAAAAY!!!1!!! FRIEND THAT TELLS YOU EVERYTHING Le you: *Normally eating chocolate* Le friend that tells you everything: *Stares* Le you: *Keeps eating chocolate* ..? Le friend that tells you everything:...I have diarrhea... Le you: *Spits out chocolate you were eating* ..!!!! -Le JadeAlannah is back- If you're telling me that not one of your friends are something like that then you're lying! Our friends are weird that's the point! You can be weird with them as they are weird with you, friends are supposed to always be there for you and accept you no matter what..This will sound probably very cheesy but- Friends are basically the family that you choose! *Ahem* Anyways I hope you enjoyed this new blog, remember that if you have any questions for me leave it in the comments, anyways have fun and if you're new here welcome to the wikia! Category:Blog posts